Different Paces
by xBadeTrainx
Summary: Jo was positive she would never return to Green Grove, but things change when a loved one is ill. Jo would stay as long as needed for her grandmother to get better. As long as she avoids Danny Desai. But that is going to be harder then Jo thought. / / Begins with Jarchie. Janny. Larchie.
1. Chapter 1

_Different Paces_

As Jo Masterson slept soundly in the arms of her amazing boyfriend, she dreamt about the oh so close future. The future; it was so close to her now. Jo could almost feel it. It was a little bit less than a week ago when Jo had graduated Harvard University earning her degree in Law. She felt so important and special and accomplished. She had no regrets with any of the choices that she made during her experience at University and she was expecting to land some sort of a job in being a lawyer in New York when she moved there with her boyfriend who's she's been with for nearly four years. Everything was planned out and Jo couldn't be more happy. And in just a couple months Jo and Archie Yates would be living their dreams.

It was correct, Jo was dating the popular jock from high school. The two had made peace with each other after the Regina Crane scandal had settled, but they hadn't really been friends. He stopped taunting and teasing her and would occasionally say hello to her in the halls or give her a small smile. The couple had reunited at a local café (much like Johnny Cakes) off of their campus. Archie's grades weren't nearly as high or impressive as Jo's were, so he wasn't in Harvard. He had went to a College where he could enhance his soccer career more often. The café, The Muffin Top, was in between the two schools and Jo and Archie had ended up meeting up there accidentally. Archie had convinced Jo to catch up with him and they both took seats at a booth. After sharing a laugh and talking they both agreed that they should see each other more often. Less than two months later, Archie had the guts to ask Jo out and she said yes.

Archie still wasn't the boy he was from high school, either. Jo wouldn't be dating him if he was still like that. Archie treated her like a princess. He was always so sweet, kind and gentle towards her. He planned romantic dates and never forgot to tell her that he loved her. He made Jo feel more loved then she ever had in her entire life. She was appreciated and Jo loved that. They loved each other and that's what mattered.

Now the two were currently sleeping in the basement of a friend of theirs. She was an older woman, Trish was her name, one who actually owned The Muffin Top. Over the years, she had gotten to know the couple and often gave them deals whenever they stopped by the café. For the summer before they would be moving to New York Jo and Archie were going to his parents summer cottage in Florida. Currently his parents were on a vacation to Spain for another week so for the remainder of time they stayed with Trish since Jo refused to go back to Green Grove. She was done with that. It was only a week anyways. Then they'd spend Jo's fourth summer at the cottage and move to their apartment without looking back. Archie and Jo had both saved up over the years to buy a big enough apartment for the both of them to live in for the next couple of the years. And the couple was very excited to be living together instead of living in dorms with roommates they didn't exactly like.

Jo's blissful dream about her soon-to-be job, marrying Archie and having children had been interrupted by her cell phone ringing loudly. She groaned, irritated by the annoying beeping sound of her ringtone. Why did she pick that again? She shook her head awake and rubbed her eyes to regain her vision. She sat up, Archie's arms reluctantly sliding off of her waist. He grunted, seeming to only be half-asleep because of her loud cell phone. Jo reached over and grabbed her cell phone to check the caller ID. She smiled the slightest bit when she saw the name 'Rico' blare on her phone. Yet she was confused at the same time. It was almost two thirty in the morning. Either way, she pressed 'Accept' and put the phone to her ear.

"Rico?" She whispered. Jo let out a yawn, attempting to cover it sleepily with her hand. "Do you know what time it is?" It wasn't like Rico to call so late at night. Even over the years that they had been apart. The two had remained close friends with frequent phone calls and video chats. He was a little iffy once she told him about Archie, but soon came to accept the fact that they were in love.

A sigh came from Rico, which made Jo worry. "I'm sorry to call you this late, Jo." He said truthfully. "But this is really important. It's about your grandma Anna." Rico saying her name brought a smile to her face. Her grandmother was one of the most happiest and peaceful person she knew. She had moved in with Jo and her parents when Jo was seventeen because her husband had died. Due to Anna being much younger than her late husband, Kyle Masterson, Jo's father, knew she had much more life in her. So he invited her to live with them for the time being. Jo and Anna had grown even closer than before and it saddened Jo when she left Green Grove for University because she would miss her so much.

The smile from Jo's face disappeared when she remembered the concerned tone Rico had used. "What's wrong with her?" She asked. "Is she okay?" Another sigh from Rico. This sigh was more worried and shaky then the first one.

"I don't know how to say this without hurting you, Jo." His voice was so soft and fragile it worried Jo even more. "Your grandmother...Jo she's been diagnosed with breast cancer." Jo felt her heart stop. _Cancer_? How could that be? Anna had always been one of the strongest and most healthy person that she knew. She was always so happy and bubbly and sweet. She didn't deserve this.

She started to shake. "Why didn't you tell me before?" She demanded to know. "I saw you _five_ days ago Rico!" She looked perfectly healthy and happy like she always did. How could Jo not have noticed? Between spending time with her parents, Rico and Archie she knew that she spend a lot of time with her grandmother. Not noticing that her grandmother could be slowly dying made her heart break.

She felt Archie's arms wrap around her protectively. He could tell by her shaking that she was upset. He nuzzled his head into her neck. That usually calmed her down whenever she was stressed or sad, but Jo had to ignore her boyfriend for that moment.

"I'm sorry, your dad told us not to tell!" She could practically feel Rico's pouting. "He said it would ruin your graduation day. You looked _so _happy, Jo." She really was happy that day. Jo hadn't went back to Green Grove in four years. Her parents, Rico and grandmother would visit occasionally or join Jo at Archie's holiday cottage for Christmas. To have them all there at once made Jo more then happy, she was _elated_. Now that was ruined because that day would be the day she first saw her grandmother with cancer in her system and didn't notice it. "I noticed her looking not so great so me and your father took her to a doctor. We had gotten the results a couple days before your graduation and Chief Masterson wanted to keep it a secret from you."

And of course her father told them not to tell. It was so like him to keep things from her constantly. They still treated her like she was sixteen and needed to be protected. She was twenty one and she was on her way to becoming a successful lawyer. No one needed to protect her. She was big girl, not a baby. When were they even going to tell her about her grandmother? Would they wait until she was dead to tell her?

"Why are you telling me _now_ then, Rico?" She snarled. "At two am?"

Rico sighed once more. This one was more faint, Jo almost didn't hear it. "She's gotten worse, Jo." He said softly. "She wasn't feeling well in the middle of the night so your mom called me over." Rico was a doctor, recently graduated from med school a week earlier than Jo. He wasn't a legal doctor yet, but he was on his way to be. He could tell when someone was sick, that was for sure. "She looked worse and I don't know how much she has." Jo sucked in her breath. "You need to come home."

_Home._ Green Grove wasn't her home anymore. Right now it was where Harvard was and soon it would be New York. But her grandmother was dying and Jo would never forgive herself if she didn't say goodbye to her. The guilt and regret would eat her alive. She had to forgot her past and go home until she was better or sad to say, _gone._

"Okay." She said in a quiet tone. "Okay. I'll be back in two days."

"Okay, Jo." His tone matched hers. "Take care."

She didn't reply. She pressed 'End Call' and set her phone on the bedside table. She just slouched their for a moment, buried in her thoughts. She felt Archie's hot breath on her ear. "Babe, are you okay?" He said in a hushed tone.

She shook her head. Then she turned around and Archie pulled her in for a tight hug. Then she sobbed for the rest of the night, held protectively in his arms.

* * *

Jo never thought she'd be back at Green Grove. She was positive that after Harvard she would find a place to live and be a lawyer and never return. She would have liked it so much better that way. That her grandmother would be perfectly healthy and for her to be eating breakfast with Archie at that time, laughing at a joke he told her. But right now she stood hand in hand with him in front of the house she grew up in.

Archie squeezed her hand, noticing the scared look on her face. He leaned in and pecked her cheek. He ran his thumb along her hand. "Don't worry, baby." He reassured her. "Everything's going to be okay."

By the look on her face, Archie could tell that she wasn't sure about what she just said. Her grandmother wasn't just the problem, she would still have to face _him._ Danny Desai. Jo didn't want to be trying to avoid him, but she was. After that summer she was sure she never wanted to see Danny again. She had succeeded for four years, but she didn't know how long she'd be back. Maybe he moved or was still at University or College or something. She just didn't want to talk to him again. She had better things to do then to waste her time with him.

Jo turned to face him and gave him a small reassuring smile. She leant up and pecked his lips leaving a smile on his face. "You're right, Archie." He could tell she was lying about that. Jo knew that he knew that, too, but she just smiled innocently at him. "I love you, Arch. You know that?"

Archie grinned and leant down to capture her lips more. This kiss lasted much longer than the other one. When they pulled away both of them were much happier then before. "I know." He winked at her. She playfully punched his arm. He chuckled. "I love you, too."

Then Jo turned back to the door. She might as well knock. She was anxious to see her grandmother and also yell at her father for telling everyone to keep Anna's illness a secret from her. Her knuckles were inches before the door and she paused for a second. Then she took a deep breath and knocked. Seconds past and no one answered. Jo knocked again, softer this time. No one answered. Then she knocked again even softer. Again no answer.

"You're scared." Archie stated. Jo sighed, knowing he was right and looked to him. "How about I ring the doorbell?" He suggested. Jo nodded and leaned into his shoulder and Archie rang the doorbell. They heard footsteps and soon the door swung open.

Jo expected to see her mom or dad or even Rico. Grandma Anna was a possibility, but Jo didn't see that happening. She probably wouldn't want to face her after keeping the secret from her after starring at her right in the face before. But no, Jo didn't come face to face with any of those people. Instead she became face to face with person she was going to try desperately to avoid.

Danny Desai.

* * *

**Author's Note:** First off, I don't own Twisted. Just to get the disclaimer out of the way. And this is my first fanfiction revolved all around the characters of Twisted! I'm super excited to start this story. The chapters may or may not be shorter then my other stories, I haven't decided. I hope you like the story so far! How do you feel about Archie and Jo? Why do you think Jo wanted to avoid Danny so much and not come back to Green Grove? What about Lacey, where is she? And remember to watch the Winter premiere of Twisted _this _Tuesday at nine pm!


	2. Chapter 2

_Different Paces_

That was just Jo's luck wasn't it? Danny would be standing right in front of her the moment that she stepped foot into Green Grove. It didn't make any sense why he would be, though. He wasn't particularly close with her parents. Kyle had always been off with Danny and they never were really on good terms. Why would he let him in his house if he wasn't there for Jo? Or maybe he was. Although she couldn't figure out how he would know she was going to be there. Would Rico tell Danny? Jo didn't even know Rico still talked to Danny.

She was shaken out of her thoughts when she felt Archie squeeze her hand. A couple months after they had started dating Jo had filled him in on all the details on where her relationship stood with Danny. Yet, Jo wasn't entirely sure it was because of that or because Danny had stolen one of his girlfriends before. Even though he had made peace with both Jo and Lacey back in high school he never really, truly forgave Danny. His bullying towards him had toned down, but he had continued to call him a freak and a sociopath behind his back.

Jo glanced at him and gave him a calming look before looking back to Danny. She almost regretted looking so calm when she noticed Danny's smug smirk. Always the cheeky bastard. "I'm compelled to give you a welcome back hug." He spoke. God, it had been so long since she heard his deep voice. Not that she had ever thought about it. At least definitely not recently. Then he looked towards Archie with the same look playing on his lips. He had never returned the favor in making peace with Archie, also. "If that's okay with you, _Arch_."

Archie narrowed his eyes. Jo could easily see that he was getting angry within seconds of standing there. No one ever got him as angry as Danny ever did. "If that's okay with Jo, I don't see the harm." He looked towards Jo expectantly. He knew what she was going to say. Jo didn't exactly want to talk to Danny or at least even reply to what he was saying. She just wanted to see her grandmother. That was the only reason she was here in the first place. Not to see or talk to Danny who was now looking at her.

She didn't meet his eyes and instead pushed past him dragging Archie behind her. "Where's Anna?" She asked as she entered the house. Danny sighed and leaned against the stairs. She turned to face him, but once again not in the eyes. "And why are you even here?"

Danny gave a small shrug with a small smile on his face. "I heard Chief Masterson talking about you coming back while we were at work and I convinced him to let me come to visit." He replied. Work? Danny Desai worked as a police officer with her father? Before she left she didn't think Danny had any plans for University or College. He had gotten the offer to work at Johnny Cakes that he had been actually considering. What had changed his mind about working for the Law? And they let him even with his criminal record? Jo had so many questions that she wasn't planning to ask him. "And Lace and I really missed you."

She was on good terms with Lacey. She didn't talk to her nearly as much as she talked to her family and Rico while at Harvard, but they would call each other on occasion for birthdays and Christmases and things like that. But her and Danny hadn't talked since the week before she left for Harvard. She wouldn't even consider it talking more like her shouting and him trying to calm her down.

Danny must have noticed Archie's angered look towards him. Archie was an incredibly sweet and kind boyfriend, but he definitely had his jealous side. Jo had witnessed it times before and while at most times it was a turn on she knew it would cause trouble. "Oh, we missed you, too, Arch." He said in a mocking tone. "We practically _prayed _for you to come back."

Jo felt Archie try to lunge at him, but she gripped his hand. She gave him a reassuring kiss on the cheek before looking back at Danny with a hard look on her face. "Where's my grandmother?" She asked him with a cold tone in her voice.

Danny didn't need to answer when they heard quickening footsteps coming down the stairs. Rico appeared at the top of the stairs and descended down to greet Jo. Instantly Jo reached up to give her long time friend a hug. When he pulled away he gave Archie a firm handshake before turning back to Jo with a sigh. He rubbed his hands together and tried to smile at her.

"Hello Jo, Archie." He nodded his head towards them. "She's upstairs. Don't be too hard on her for not telling you okay? She feels insanely guilty for that." Jo nodded.

"Okay." She said softly. "Thanks again for calling me, Rico."

"You had a right to know." He said simply. "She's in your old room."

Jo began to make her way up the stairs, but paused. Archie was still standing where he was when Jo dragged him in. He and Danny were giving each other cold looks. "Arch?" He snapped his head towards her. "Are you coming?"

He shook his head out of his thoughts. "Sorry, babe, I just thought you wanted time with her alone." He joined her on the stairs and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead for forgiveness. As Jo began to walk the rest of the way up the stairs she heard an extra two pair of feet follow her up. She tried to ignore the fact that Danny was going to try to talk to her alone sooner or later. She was just going to have to avoid him the best she could.

She remembered which door was hers. It was at the end of the hall beside the vase of flowers. She noticed the flowers were no longer daisies, but roses. She had picked the daisies and preferred them over the roses, but she knew that after she left her grandmother's room in the basement had changed to her room. Jo didn't mind. As long as it made her grandmother happy. The vase was kept the same, though. It was the one Jo had painted in her kindergarten class for Mothers Day. At least she knew her parents weren't trying to rid her out of the house for good.

Jo placed her hand on the door knob hesitating on whether to open it. She felt Archie's arms snake around her waist. "Don't worry, baby." He whispered in her ear. "You saw her a week ago. She's still your grandmother and always will be." Had much changed in a week? Had she lost a lot of her hair? How much had the colour drained from her face? Jo was scared to find out.

She finally got the courage and swung open the door. Her room was the same as it always had been. Dark blue walls and purple curtains. She was surprised her grandmother kept all the furniture the same. Speaking of she looked towards her bed where all her family members were. Her mother was sitting at the foot of her bed with her father standing beside her holding her hand. Then her grandmother laid underneath the covers carefully eating some soup.

Her grandmother didn't change much since she last saw her a week ago. The only thing she noticed was she looked much more pale. Rico thought she was getting worse, but that was the only difference Jo noticed that was incredibly noticeable. Maybe there was something she didn't understand, she wasn't a doctor. But as Jo looked closer she noticed how fragile her grandmother looked. It broke her heart.

"Grandma," She cried running over to her and hugging her tightly, but carefully. Her grandmother chuckled lightly before returning the hug. "I'm so sorry I didn't notice when you came to my graduation!" Jo truly felt like the worst granddaughter in the world.

They pulled away from each other as Jo's eyes burned with tears. "Oh, Jo Marie, don't cry." Her grandmother assured her, reaching out to touch her hand. "It's your father's fault for not telling you."

Jo chuckled as she brushed away a couple of tears that fell from her eyes. Anna could always make jokes in the saddest of times. That was one of the many things Jo had wished she had inherited from her grandmother. Along with the perfect hair she always seemed to have.

To lighten the mood, Jo's father played along. He feigned offense and chuckled along with his mother and daughter. "Your grandmother is right, though, Jo." Kyle Masterson spoke with a meaningful look. Jo's look towards him remained hard. She was angry with him for telling everyone not to tell her about Anna's breast cancer. "We should have told you." Jo's mother, Tess added with a small smile.

Jo sighed and took her grandmother's hand. "I'm here, though." She reminded her. "I'll be here as long as you need me, okay?"

Her grandmother nodded. There was a silence before Anna noticed Archie standing near the doorway with Danny and Rico standing silently beside him. She offered a smile towards him. Ever since she met him, she'd always been an Archie fan. Said he was a keeper to Jo many times. "Archie!" She smiled. "How are you?"

Archie grinned back at Anna. "I'm good, Anna, thank you." He bowed his head slightly. He went over to stand beside Jo. He swung his arm around her and kissed her forehead before turning back to her grandmother. "And Jo's right. We'll both be here as long as you need."

Even though Anna just smiled Jo could tell she was grateful. Anna adjusted herself on the bed before eating a little bit more of her soup. "I really appreciate that your here for me," She started. "But your finally home, Jo! Enjoy some time with your friends."

Jo frowned. First of all, Green Grove wasn't her home anymore. She felt like she had stated that more than enough times. Second of all, her only friends here were Rico and Archie. There was Lacey, too, but she had no idea where she was. And Danny was right _there_. He would invite himself to tag along, Jo just knew it. Third, she was only there for Anna. She shook her head quickly. "Oh, no grandma it's fine-" She was going to insist on staying with her, but Anna put a hand up in a stopping motion. She shook her head.

"Jo, please." She persisted. "Go have fun. It would make me happy." It wouldn't make her happy if Jo were to stay there? But there was no use in convincing her. It was clear she had made up her mind. Jo glanced up to see Danny who was smiling (or was it smirking?). Archie gave Anna a reassuring smile.

"Maybe Anna is right, Jo." Archie said with a reassuring smile. "You, me and Rico should all go visit Johnny Cakes." Archie made sure to emphasize on _you, me and Rico _as he looked to Danny with a smirk. Danny just smirked back.

"You know what I could show you the new specials." Danny piped up. Archie growled. Jo rolled her eyes. She knew Danny would invite himself.

She sighed and looked towards Rico. "Are you going to come, Rico?" She asked. Rico pulled out his phone to check the time. He sighed before looking back at Jo with an apologetic look.

"Sorry, I have to meet...someone." Jo noticed the uncertain tone in his voice. She raised an eyebrow.

Jo heard her mother and grandmother giggle. "Are you going to meet Andie?" Tess asked.

Jo smirked at Rico. "Andie, huh?" She winked playfully at him. "A new girlfriend?"

Rico shook his head quickly. "N-no! We're not...official." Rico said quickly. Jo and Archie smirked at him teasingly. "I-I should get going. I'll catch up with you later?"

Jo nodded before he waved and ran out. Jo laughed to herself before looking back to her grandmother. "Go catch up with your friends, Jo." Her mother patted her arm lightly. Jo was positive she told her what Danny had did to her four years ago. She either forgot or still believed that Danny was a really good person and deserved a chance. "Danny invited Lacey over, too."

Archie bit his lip. He wasn't still into Lacey, he loved Jo, but that was the girl who cheated on him. They made peace, but it was still hard to see her. He hadn't seen her in four years, though, he should be fine. He was in love with Jo anyways, seeing Lacey would be a breeze.

Kyle dag into his pocket before fishing out a twenty dollar bill. He handed it to Archie who was the closest to him. "Here, it's on me." Jo was incredibly surprised that her father was okay with Danny now. How much had they bonded over the past four years?

Archie accepted the bill with a small smile. "Thank you, Chief Masterson." He said. With a deep sigh he shoved the bill in his pocket as the doorbell ring.

"That's Lacey." Danny smiled. Jo wondered if he was still in love with her like before she had left. They had been dating at the time and Jo had been okay with it, since she had gotten over her ridiculous crush on Danny. But Jo remembered Lacey telling her three years ago that her and Danny had broken up, but remained friends.

"Go see your friends, Jo." Anna encouraged her. "I'll be here when you get back." For some reason that made her nervous. But she obeyed and followed Danny out the door with Archie behind her after waving goodbye.

By the time the couple had reached downstairs Danny had already opened the door. Lacey and him had given a hug hello to each other before pulling away and the two coming face to face with their old friend. Oh, Lacey was still incredibly gorgeous. Her hair was a little longer and curled and her smile still lit up the room like it always did. She still had a remarkable fashion sense, too. She was wearing a tight half sleeved white shirt with a black skirt and matching high heels. She looked so professional and gorgeous at the same time.

Lacey grinned once she saw Jo. She walked up to her and gave her a hug which Jo returned. "Jo, you look amazing!" When she pulled away she touched her straightened hair. It wasn't straightened perfectly, there were waves, but it worked for Jo. It looked messy in a good way. "How was Harvard?"

Jo smiled back at Lacey. "It was good." She replied. "I graduated after all."

"Congratulations on that, by the way!" She patted her shoulder. She then noticed Archie. Her smile didn't waver as she stuck her hand out for Archie to shake. As far as she knew, they were distant friends. "Arch, congrats to you, too."

Archie shook her hand firmly and smiled back. "Lacey." He acknowledged. "How are you?"

"Good, good." She smiled. Then she turned back to Jo with a sympathetic look. "Oh, and Jo, I'm so sorry about your grandmother. Danny told me all about it. But she's a strong woman." She rubbed her shoulder.

Jo forced a smile. She didn't want to talk about her grandmother's sad fate. "Thanks, Lace, I appreciate it." She sighed. "Look, why don't we all go to Johnny Cakes and catch up there?"

How could Jo have forgotten Danny was still there? She had practically invited him. Danny patted her back before she quickly moved away from him to the other side of Archie. His smile wavered, but he didn't frown. "That's a good idea, Jo." He tried to smile. "Let's go. Catch up."

So the four went to Johnny Cakes together. And frankly, none of them knew what to expect.

* * *

**Author's Note: **This chapter is a little slow so sorry. I'm just kind of excited because when I'm posting this, it's only two more hours until Twisted! God, I'm so excited! Make sure you watch (unless you already have)! Feedback is always nice on here. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

_Different Paces_

Jo absentmindedly twirled the straw around in her Ice Tea drink. She tried to pay very little attention when Danny spoke, to show him that she didn't care. Technically, she really didn't and that's what she was going to prove to him. That trying to make a conversation with her was a total waste of his time because Jo had no patience or time for it. Every little thing he did now annoyed her. When he ran his hands through his thick hair or when he smiled and his eyes crinkled. Jo remembered a time when she used to love those details about him. Now she couldn't stand it.

Lost in her thoughts, she was nudged back to reality by Archie who sat beside her. Across from him was Lacey and Danny, who were both looking at her curiously. She looked from him to her old friends looking confused at what they expected her to do. She narrowed her eyes becoming irritated when none of them cared to explain what they wanted her to say. She raised her eyebrows. "What?"

"I asked what law firm you would be interested in." Lacey reminded her thoughtfully. She tilted her head to the side slightly.

Jo smiled. They were interested in her _work_. She was so tempted to glance at Danny to see his reaction to all her success. Oh, how badly she hoped that it made him jealous. That he was stuck in Green Grove when she was being important. Although, being a police officer was an important job, Jo doubted that her father would assign him anything big to do. He still had a criminal record, despite not killing anyone except his father (out of self defense) and she was sure Kyle didn't fully trust him. Danny always had his secrets.

"I don't know yet." Jo said honestly with a small smirk playing on her lips. "Somewhere in New York. I was planning to do some research during the summer."

Danny's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He cleared his throat, making Jo snap her head towards him. "That doesn't seem like a very stable plan to be honest, Jo." He took a sip of his coffee before placing it down gently on the table. Jo tried to restrain herself from scowling at him. "You can't just go to New York and expect to land a job, can you?"

Danny had a point there. But Jo wasn't going to let him have the satisfactory. She forced a obvious fake smile in Danny's direction. "Oh, no, my professor is setting me up for a job interview actually, during the start of summer." She fibbed. "Says I'm a shoe in."

So maybe she didn't have the clear of a path for herself in New York, but her dream was there. She would start small with a possible internship and her and Archie would continue dating for a couple more years. Once she became a full time lawyer (or even sooner) Archie would propose and they would start their family. Their friends and family would visit them in this lavish and big house. Jo actually wished that they would be jealous of her accomplishments and at how successful she would be as a lawyer and at how _perfect _her and Archie's family would be. She wouldn't be that petty, frizzy haired outcast she was in high school.

Archie looked to her confusedly. "You didn't tell me-" Jo gave him a glare. Archie came to consideration and nodded his head quickly casting a apologetic look towards his girlfriend. As Jo looked back towards Danny the smirk faded on her face as one formed on his.

"Things always as set in stone as you think, Masterson." He teased. She narrowed her eyes at him. Jo knew what he was thinking. That she never thought she'd be back at Green Grove again and there she was. She clenched her fists angrily. She hated how the smirk never wavered from his face and he looked at her so tauntingly she wanted to smack him across the face.

"You're one to talk, Desai." She fired back. He was about to ask what she meant when Lacey interrupted them. She laughed nervously, giving Archie a look to calm his girlfriend down. Archie didn't quite care if Jo attacked Danny, but he grabbed a hold of her fists and uncurled her fingers clenching together so that he could intertwine their fingers.

"_Danny_." Lacey forced a smile at Danny. "Tell Jo and Archie the story about how you became working for Chief Masterson." Jo was actually insanely curious on how he landed that job. She balanced her chin on her hands and smirked, waiting for him to start the story.

Danny smiled widely. "Gladly," He leaned back at folded his hands in his lap. "A week after Miss. Masterson here left," He indicated towards Jo. "I had gotten my acceptance letter into the Green Grove University to become a cop. I attended the school, graduated three weeks ago and earned an internship at the police station here."

That wasn't much of a success story. Jo would say he just got lucky. He hadn't worked nearly as hard as she did to get into Harvard. Archie squeezed her hand to keep her from saying something she may regret. She looked to him and smiled reassuringly before pecking his lips. That was the way their relationship worked. With just a smile or a squeeze in the hand they would tell each other they were okay. Jo always loved that about their relationship. It was simple. The only thing in her life that possibly was simple at the moment.

Danny growled at the sight of them. "So how did this happen?" He tried to sound like he was joking, but he sort of failed. Danny had always been protective of Lacey and Jo. If he was fighting with them or not.

Jo jumped on the idea of telling him her and Archie's story. She would show him that he wasn't the only boy she ever loved. She was loved back, too. As she explained the story with Archie adding in the details her smile grew into a grin. Telling her and Archie's story gave her butterflies.

Danny's face relaxed the slightest bit, but it still remained cold at the end of the story. Jo didn't even pay attention to him as Archie leaned in for another kiss, this one longer. Lacey giggled her hands plastered to her face.

"You guys are too cute!" She gushed. She looked at her watch and sighed. She got up from her seat, flattening out her skirt. "Time flies, hey?" She smiled. "I promised Clara I'd pick her up from school."

It was only about one o'clock and the high school Clara attended didn't end until two fifteen, but the drive was about an hour away. Clara didn't go to Green Grove High. She was accepted into a school for her gymnastics, recommended by her dad's partner, Mitch.

"Clara?" Jo smiled. "How old is she now?"

"Almost eighteen." Lacey sighed. "It's her last day as a high school student today."

Lacey almost seemed sad. Jo could understand why. She was an only child, but she knew how close Lacey and Clara were. The two were always there for each other as Jo remembered it.

"Do you want to come?" Lacey asked. "Clara would love to see you." Jo wanted to see Clara, too. When Lacey and Jo had gotten their friendship back on track, she was always over at her house. Lacey's little sister became Jo's little sister all over again. Jo loved Clara to pieces, too.

"God, I'd love too!" She smiled. She looked at Archie who was taking a sip of Jo's ice tea. She gave him a questioning look as if asking if he was going to join them. He held his hand up and shook his head.

He sighed. "I'm a little tired, babe." He said with an apologetic tone. "I think I'm going to head back to your parents house and rest a little."

Jo nodded. "Alright," She said softly. Archie scooted out of the booth so Jo could exit. On cue, Danny followed suit. Jo narrowed her eyes, angry that he had hitched a ride with Lacey so if she left, so did he. Luckily he would be dropped off at home. She wouldn't mind a couple minutes of alone time with Lacey. They had a lot of more catching up to do anyways.

They all walked out the door and got into their cars. Lacey said she'd follow Archie and Jo back to her parents house, then drop off Danny before driving to Clara's high school to pick her up. Archie pulled his convertible into the driveway. They both got out and Jo escorted him to the door as Lacey and Danny waited on the road for her.

Archie glanced at Danny who was in the passenger seat chatting with Lacey innocently. He scowled at glared at him. "Be careful with him, okay Jo?" He warned Jo. She rolled her eyes. Sometimes she loved how he could be so jealous, but it came off as protective most times. And if Jo hadn't made it clear enough in the last four years, she didn't need to be protected.

"I'll be in the same car as him for less than a minute." Jo explained. Danny lived right around the block from her, if he still lived with his mother. If he didn't, Jo didn't want to think about that or tell Archie the possibility of that. Archie glanced at Danny one last time before sighing and looking back towards Jo.

He kissed her forehead. "Okay, have fun with Lacey." He smiled softly. Jo smiled back at him.

"I will." She replied. "Love you, Arch."

"Love you, too, babe." He said before entering the house. She waited until he closed the door before walking back to Lacey's car. She got in the back seat. She would change her spot once Danny was dropped off and gone.

"Alright, let's drop him off." She said, leaning back in her seat. Lacey and Danny glanced at each other. Lacey looked worried, but Danny looked (surprise, surprise) smug as he smirked. Jo narrowed her eyes. She didn't have a good feeling about those looks. "What's going on?"

"I changed my mind." Danny announced, looking back at Jo. "I'm coming with you to pick up Clara."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Very short, I know that. I hope you enjoyed the story, though. I am going back to updating my other stories, don't worry! I had a problem saving documents on my laptop for a little while. Tell me your feedback on the story! And these past two Twisted episodes! How intense were those?


	4. Chapter 4

_Different Paces_

No way in hell was Jo riding in the same car as Danny for more than two hours. An hour on the way there and an hour back. Knowing him, he would try to start a conversation and it would probably last the whole way there and back. Jo didn't want to talk to Danny. She wanted to have alone time with Lacey just to catch up together. God, she hated how he said he was coming after Archie _left_. Figures, because then Danny knew that Archie would tag along. And with Archie tagging along Danny wouldn't try anything drastic that would make him. _Just great._

"Why do you even want to come?" Jo asked, trying to sound curious. She also sounded irritated which she hoped he caught. "Last time I checked you couldn't wait to get away from me from what I remember," she mumbled. She caught Danny frowning at her from the rear view mirror. Good. She hoped he was upset with himself for what he did to her. For what he made her feel that day.

Lacey was quick to change the topic. "Clara will be so happy to see you, Jo." She tried to smile as she starting to drive away. "You were always like a second big sister to her."

Jo offered her a tight smile. She would have went further into conversation, but she didn't feel like talking anymore. It was Danny. He always ruined her mood. This time he wasn't smug that he had won the battle, though. He continued to frown like a little boy. And Jo didn't feel the slightest bit guilty for what she said to him. Not a lick.

* * *

The ride to Clara's high school was very uneventful. Danny hadn't said much more for the rest of the ride. Lacey and Jo talked a little bit and laughed together quite a few times, but nothing to rave over. Danny kept trying to get Jo to look at him throughout the entire ride. Jo did look at him, though. He looked apologetic and sad, just like he looked the last time she saw him four years ago when he tried desperately to apologise to her. Jo just smirked and looked away from him.

When Lacey pulled up to the school doors as students piled out slowly. Lacey put the car in park before looking past Danny to scan the front doors for her sister. Jo silently helped her friend as she tried finding Clara. Would she recognize her? How much had she grown since she was thirteen years old? Though, Jo had noticed her right away with her high ponytail and bright pink cardigan. Clara shared her sister's beautiful features including her cheekbones and gorgeous, award winning smile. Lacey honked her horn with a smile on her face as Clara's attention shot to her sister's car.

Clara recognized her sister's car instantly and ran over. When she noticed that Jo and Danny were also in the car she ran faster. Lacey rolled down both Danny and Jo's windows to greet her sister.

"You didn't tell me this was happening!" Clara gushed.

"I told you I was picking you up from school," Lacey teased with a playful wink. "Get in the car so you can say hi and give your hugs."

Lacey put the car back in drive as Clara was going to go over to the other side of her car. Suddenly two girls rushed by holding their yearbooks to Clara's face. "Senior!" The blonde girl squealed. "Sign my yearbook, Clara?"

Jo didn't have a clue who those girls were. She guessed they were friends of Clara's, but by the annoyed smile on Clara's face she could tell otherwise. Clara signed the two girls yearbooks before they tucked them under their armpits. Then they brought their attention to the car. Not the car, but rather the passenger seat in which Danny sat in. Clara got in the car beside Jo giving an annoyed sigh out.

"Hi Danny!" The girls cooed. Jo raised her eyebrow. Lacey must have brought Danny over before when she had picked up Clara previously. Danny gave a tight smile and an innocent wave and Jo swore the girls almost melted. "Where have you been?" the redhead one asked.

"Around," he replied innocently enough. "Congratulations on graduating tomorrow night." Jo rolled her eyes.

"Well, we have to get going." Lacey chuckled dryly. The girls waved as she rolled up the windows and drove away. Jo would have made a comment like _Wow, Danny, nice fanbase _or something like that, but talking to him would give him satisfactory. Jo wasn't going to give him any of that.

As they drove away, Clara regained her grin and wrapped Jo in a tight hug. "Jo!" She squealed. "I really missed you!" Jo laughed, slightly uncomfortable because of the position they were in inside the car. She didn't mind too much, though. She wrapped her arms tightly back around the seventeen year old girl also.

"I missed you, too." Jo admitted. When they pulled away Lacey started to pull out of the parking lot. "How have you been? Catch me up!"

Clara went on to talk about her past and future. Her past friends, new friends, past boyfriend, current boyfriend, electives, the college she was planning to go to and much more. Jo didn't mind hearing Clara ramble on. She quite enjoyed it actually. She would have paid more attention if Danny didn't keep catching her out of the corner of her eye. He was constantly keeping his eyes on her through the rear view mirror just like the ride there.

"Enough about me," Clara straightened herself in her seat. She had been talking for ten minutes straight and Jo wished she hadn't zoned out to make sure that Danny wasn't still starring at her (he always was). "How are you? How was Harvard? How are you and Archie? Are you two getting _married_?"

She heard Danny scoff. Jo was crossed between getting angry with him and smirking at him. She kept her focus on Clara, simply adding an eye roll. "I'm doing fine, Harvard was great, Archie and I are doing fantastic and we might get married, but when we are both more than financially stable." She hadn't talked about marriage to Archie seriously, but she wanted to make Danny angry in some way possible.

Lacey, Clara and Jo engaged in a conversation for the next twenty minutes. Danny would make comments to Lacey or Clara and Jo was happy he didn't dare to try to talk to her. Jo noticed Lacey glance at her gas tank before she whispered something to Danny. Jo watched as Danny whispered something to her and Lacey silently protesting. She heard them quietly bickering, not being able to make out the words they were saying over Clara's talking. Soon Danny seemed to convince her of something as Lacey sighed.

"We're running low on gas," Lacey brought up. "There's a gas station coming up soon, so we'll stop there."

Jo nodded her head along, even though she was confused. Had Danny convinced her to go to a gas station? It didn't make sense why, but she wasn't going to ask. She didn't want to make it look like she was listening in to their conversation.

When they pulled up to the gas station Lacey got out of the car to put gas into her vehicle. No one had spoken since Lacey got out of the car. Danny had went on his phone and when Clara got a text message moments later, she was on the phone, too. Jo felt a little left out, so decided to text Archie. She didn't know if he would answer, there was a possibility he was taking a nap.

Turns out he had woken up from his nap minutes ago and her mom was currently making him tea. As they texted for a good five minutes, Jo didn't even notice Clara getting out of the car until the door opened. She snapped her head towards her direction and put her phone down.

"Where are you going?" She asked Clara. Was she leaving her alone with Danny?

"To get a bag of chips," Clara shrugged. "I'm hungry."

Jo looked out of the car to see Lacey wasn't filling the gas tank anymore. "Where's Lacey?"

"She went to go pay. I'll come back with her."

Jo was about to protest, but Clara was quick to leave. Jo scowled as she watched her enter the gas station. She leaned back and tried to ignore the awkward silence between her and Danny by continuing to text her boyfriend. Danny didn't even speak to her the entire ride he probably wouldn't speak to her now anyways. But she was wrong.

"I'm sorry, you know." He spoke up. "For what I said all those years ago."

_All those years ago_. He acted like it happened ten years ago. It did happen more than three years ago, but Jo didn't care. She could hold a grudge against him for as long as she wanted to.

"You're lying," She said simply, not glancing up from her phone. She had to act like she didn't care.

"I'm not." He turned to face her in the seat. "Can you put your phone down, please?"

"Don't tell me what to do."

"I'm not telling, I'm asking."

"Then I'm declining."

"Jo, please."

He sighed. Danny sounded irritated with her for not listening. Like she was overreacting the situation. Jo didn't feel like she was doing that in any possible way. Either way, she set down her phone and gave him a glare. To him, it was better than nothing.

"You can't act like you hate me forever." He was going to continue, but Jo interrupted.

"Who said I was acting?" She continued to glare. Danny frowned.

"I tried calling." He brought up. "I texted and I emailed. God, Jo, I even wrote letters. You never answered me."

When Jo had left without saying a goodbye to Danny he tried to get in contact with her. Jo refused, though. When she left Green Grove she was going to start a new life. A new life without Danny Desai. She hadn't even meant to come back.

"I had my reasons, that you know." She told him.

"I care about you so much." He told her honestly. "I didn't mean to say what I said-"

"Don't pull that bullshit with me, Danny!" She snarled at him. She was sick and tired of his lies that she had put up with for much too long. "You meant everything you said that day. Every single thing. You can't take it back and even if you did, I wouldn't care. You are not my concern anymore, Desai. I don't want to be associated with you. I don't want to be _friends _or _buddies _with you. Nothing you say to me will work."

He pouted, looking defeated. "One day it will, Jo." He spoke softly. "I'm going to get you to listen to me."

"Good luck with that."

Luckily for that Lacey and Clara made their way back to the car. Lacey gave a hopeful smile to Danny, but he just shook his head. So that's what they were silently bickering about before. That text message Clara had gotten was from Danny. The three had planned it. It sucked for them that it didn't work.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twisted. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I didn't really, it seems like a filler. And don't worry, in the next three chapters you'll know what Danny said to Jo (or about her). Please continue to watch Twisted on Tuesdays. **


End file.
